


Outlaws

by TeamGwenee



Series: The Kingslayer's Captive [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, F/M, Fluff, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Two daring rebels make plans for a great adventure.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: The Kingslayer's Captive [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814104
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109





	Outlaws

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed or left kudos! :) I hope you enjoyed this little series, and the tag prompt series I did before that. I also have a sequel written for the arranged marriage fic in that series as well, which I shall post tomorrow. Hope you enjoy! :)

_‘Here we have a painting of the Kingslayer and the Maid of Tarth. This was painted during the Heroic era, when legends and myths became popular subjects for art work. This portrait was groundbreaking and subversive for painting the Maid of Tarth as unattractive, larger than the Kingslayer in both height and muscles. Before this point, portraits of the Maid showed her as a fair and beautiful maiden, ignoring that her nickname ‘The Beauty’ was most certainly used in mockery against the woman that all accounts describe as being over six feet, with a twice broken nose._

_The artist was commended for her work, and it began a new trend in portraying the Maid closer to her primary descriptions. What particularly has been remarked on is the expression in the Maid’s eyes. A letter from the Kingslayer found in his brother’s belongings explaining his choice to join the Brotherhood speaks of the beauty of the Maid’s blue eyes, and the artist made sure to draw great focus to her subject’s one beauty. The kindness and innocence of the beautiful eyes provide a stunning counterpoint to her ugly face and brute strength._

_Ruthless against their enemies, loyal to the people, the story of how they came to join the Brotherhood is shrouded in legend._

_We can confirm that the Maid of Tarth was taken captive by the Kingslayer during her service to the Golden Stag, and they spent some time in the King’s Landing together. Evidently a camaraderie was struck up between the pair for she accompanied him to the Riverlands, and joined him in the life of an outlaw._

_Other famed members of the Brotherhood included the Lightning Lord, the Red Priest, Tom’Seven Sons, the Bull and later, the Many Faced Girl._

_As it grew in strength, the Brotherhood began changing their tactics, not just punishing the nobles for their crimes against the smallfolk, but making alliances with the Breaker of Chains and targeting trade…’_

  
  


Ten year old Brienne stared up at the portrait, paying little attention to what the tour guide was saying about crop trade in the Riverlands. The Maid of Tarth, the heroine of her birthplace. Brienne used to play at being her in the woods outside her house, wielding twigs like a sword. 

When father’s new wife made her dad send her away to school, he gave her a rag doll made to look like her, with a felt sword at her side and blue sequins for eyes. 

Brienne blinked. She wasn’t going to think about her dad. Once again he had written to ask her teachers if she could spend the holidays at school, this time because he and his girlfriend had plans for a cruise. 

The trip to the museum was a last day of term treat, and all of her classmates were eagerly discussing their holiday plans with their families. Well, nearly all of them.

“Hey Tarth! Tarth!” Jaime bounced up onto his toes in excitement. “I checked in the gift shop and they are selling swords!”

Brienne bit her lower lip anxiously. “But we’re not meant to have toy swords at school,” she pointed out.

“Exactly,” Jaime said, “We will be like real outlaws. We can sneak out of bed and fight in the gardens after lights out and everything!”

A thrill of excitement ripped through Brienne. “Like the real Kingslayer and the real Maid of Tarth?” she asked hopefully. 

“Exactly,” Jaime nodded, before screwing up his face in disgust. “But without all that yucky lovey stuff. I don’t want to kiss you _at all!”_


End file.
